Kraven
"My thoughts exactly! If you have a dream, don't wait. Act. One of life's little rules. Got it memorized?" --Kraven gives Zack advice. Kraven is the strongest of the Disciples of the Mask, Akuhiei Ragnos's/Death Stalker's right hand man, and a Major Antagonist in the storyline. Appearance Kraven has the standard appearance of a Darksider, but unique. He has green-colored irises with black-colored scerlas. Personality History Synopsis The Sword of Destiny Arc Dark Evolution Arc The Revelation Arc Bonding Journies Arc (Bonus 2) The Great Droid War Arc Battle of the Gods Arc Shattered Memories Arc Rings of Naught Arc Resurrection of Evil Arc Dualing Championship Arc The Final War Arc Powers & Abilities *'Enhanced Strength:' *'Enhanced Endurance:' *'Enhanced Durability:' *'Enhanced Speed:' *'Enhanced Power Level:' *'Enhanced Healing Factor:' *'Expert Swordsmanship Specialist:' *'Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant:' *'Expert Strategist & Tactition:' *'Fire Manipulation:' 'Legion' "My name is 'Legion'. For we are....many!!!" By absorbing the other Disciples of the Mask, the Devil Brotherhood, and the Archangel Squadron, Kraven has became a force to be feared by all and seems to be powerful enough to take on the Sith'arian Superiors. He has the following abilities: *'Enhanced Strength:' *'Enhanced Endurance:' *'Enhanced Durability:' *'Enhanced Speed:' *'Enhanced Reflexes:' *'Enhanced Flexibility:' *'Enhanced Agility:' *'Enhanced Stamina:' *'Enhanced Power Level:' *'Instant Regeneration:' *'Flight & Levitation:' *'Enhanced Senses:' *'Enhanced Vision:' *'Elemental Manipulation:' *'Weather Manipulation:' *'Cerunga:' *'Dark God Cerunga:' *'Dreaded Miasma:' Relationships Quotes *(to Zack) "My show now, Keyblade master. Who am I? Oh, my name's Kraven. Got it memorized?" *(to Zack) "Good, you're a quick learner. So Zack, now that we're getting to know each other better...don't you dare go dying on me now!" *(to Zack) "And you passed. Congratulations, Zack! You're ready now---ready to take on the Rings of Naught. You will need to follow your memories. Trust what you remember and seek what you forget. Then you will find someone very special." *(to Zack) "You will just have to give some more thought to who it is that's---most important to you. Our most precious memories lie so deep within our hearts that they're out of reach. But I'm sure that you can find yours, Zack." *(to Zack) "You have lost sight of the light within the darkness. And it seems that you've forgotten that you forgot." *(to Zack) "Good answer. Just what I'd expect from the Messiah of Destiny. But be forewarned... When your sleeping memories awaken, you may no longer be who you are now." *(to Larxen) "There was a time he became a Darksider. And if one becomes a Darksider--''" *(to Larxen) "''Right. But not Zack. He held on to his feelings, even as a Darksider. And there's only one other man who's been able to do just that." *(to Htaed) "How can we help you, Htaed? It's not very often we see you topside." *(to Eliya) "Does it hurt, Eliya? Watching your beloved suffer and fight all because of you? You have my sympathies. From the heart. But don't waste your time. We Siders can never hope to be Somebodies." *(to Kannra) "You give a challenge like that to Htaed and he'll seriously want to eliminate Zack." *(to Kannra) "No taking that back later." *(to Htaed) "We are just Siders who have no one to be, yet we still "are." But now you can be nothing instead of just being a dead man. You're off the hook." *(to Kannra) "Ohh, right, your big plan. You use Eliya to rewrite Zack's memory piece by little piece. And he turns into her total puppet. Then, using Eliya and Zack together, you and Larxen overthrow the Council of Conquerors. Am I right? I would say that YOU are the traitor, Kannra Wilhelm." Etymology =Trivia= *Kraven is inspired by Axel from Kingdom Hearts, and Jjmart0714 describes Kraven to be like Aaron Esquivel from church.